1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustible rocket in which the structural elements of the rocket will combust at high altitudes after the rocket propellant has been burned out.
The term "combustible rocket" employed in this specification and claims means a rocket in which the rocket shell is gasified or disintegrated into finely divided pieces because of physical or chemical action after the rocket has been launched and the propellant has been burned out. The rocket shell is composed of a rocket chamber, a nose cone, an end plate, a nozzle, and fins. Thus, any parts of the rocket that return to earth are in a finely divided condition and their velocity is greatly reduced so that they will not injure humans and other living things that such particles may contact. Therefore, the rocket according to this invention can be safely launched in the vicinity of populated areas as well as above ground and at sea. Further, when a large multistage rocket according to this invention is launched, the separable rocket stages thereof will disintegrate so that they can fall in the vicinity of populated areas without any danger.
However, the foregoing rocket shell not only has an excellent combustibility, but also it is light weight and possesses sufficient mechanical strength to meet the performance requirements of rockets.
2.